Shuttering eyewear (or shutter glasses) can be used to enable stereoscopic 3D and to provide different images to two viewers using a single display, known as Dual View. These devices utilize an infrared (IR) signal generated by an IR emitter which may be compliant with VESA. Standard Connector and Signal Standards for Stereoscopic Display Hardware, Version 1 (Nov. 5, 1997), which is herein incorporated by reference. As described in the standard, an emitter outputs a very simple pulse width modulated signal to indicate which eye to activate. The eyewear responds by performing a hard-coded sequence of switching events that open and close the eyewear shutters in order to achieve the desired visual effect. The hard-coded switching sequence is generally either a compromise that provides acceptable performance for a small set of displays or is optimized for a single display.